Heal My Heart
by Angelreira23
Summary: Sakura Haruno is 15, is poor, has no father, and has a personality where everybody likes her.  Itachi is 20, is a rebel but not cold-hearted and lives on his own because parents didn't want him. Full summary inside
1. My Love

**~Heal My Heart~**

**~O~**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 15, is poor, has no father, and has a personality where everybody likes her.  
Itachi is 20, is a rebel but not cold-hearted and lives on his own because parents didn't want him.**

**Itachi and Sakura met by chance. Sakura is almost rape by a group of thugs, Itachi comes and saves her life. They began to talk to one another. The next day they meet and realizes their feeling for each other. After a while, they decide to bring things to the next level and Sakura winds up pregnant and she decides to keep the baby.**

**After three months past, Itachi is killed in a motorcycle accident so all she has left is the baby inside her. ****All she has is her mother and this newcomer guy at school who, strangely enough, looks like her dead lover (he's his long-lost younger brother) and he falls in love with her and she slowly falls in love with him.**

_~O~_

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for relief  
_~Sia: My Love~ _

~O~

Sakura Haruno, age fifteen. You could say she didn't live the average life a teenager. She was poor, grew up with no father, only her mother that she cared deeply for. She hated that her mother had to go out on the streets and sell her body just to put food on the table and keep a roof over her. It was destroying her from the inside out that she couldn't help her. She would cry every night in her in her bed when she heard the front door open when her mother was leaving out for another night.

Sakura waved goodbye to her friends when she walked out the school. She smiled a big cheerful grin as she waved, they waved back at her with the same enthusiasm. Little did they know of the raging battle within her, she only hide herself behind the smile and when they turned their backs she could very well cry. She left the school yard and begun walking down down the street, she turned into a alley. She really hated walking down this way because of the men that hung out right at the corner.

She cautiously walked down the alley, as she was walked. She saw from the corner of her eye a group of thugs standing in a circle. She glanced over to them and saw them staring at her. She quickly looked away, frightened of the rough, hard looks of their faces when they looked at her. She picked up her pace, the only thing she was worrying about was getting out this shady alley and get somewhere where people could _see_ her.

"Hey, baby, wait!"

Her breath hitched in her throat when she heard the drunken slur of someone call her out. She turned her power walk into a jog, she could feel her heartbeat quicken in her chest. About to finally break from the alley, two other men appeared before her, she stopped. "Excuse me." She said, not able to hide the quivering that sounded with her voice. They smirked and began walking toward her. Sakura began backing up slowly away from them. She could hear the sounds of footsteps and laughing behind her.

She turned around and saw the guys she saw earlier walking toward her. "Please." She pleaded, hoping they would take pity but thy only laughed.

"I see walking down this way everyday, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you wanted something, huh?" A drunken man said. He walked toward her and grabbed her roughly by her arm and threw her to the ground. She cried out when she felt the broken glass of a bottle enter her knee. She turned over until she was on her butt and looked at her knee and pulled out the short piece of glass.

"Oops, sorry." The group of men began laughing around her. She looked up and glared at the man that pushed her down. She took this chance and gather her leg up and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He bellowed a curse before falling to down in pain, holding himself. Sakura quickly stood and and tried to rush through them but they grabbed her a threw her into the brick wall; knocking the breathe out of her.

"You bitch, that wasn't very nice." The man said, finally collecting himself, "We'll just have to teach you a few manners, don't we boys. I think I know just how." He said putting his rough callous hand on her soft bare thigh. Sakura knock his hand away, "Don't fucking touch me!" She yelled. She yelped when she felt his hand come in contact with her cheek. She put her hand to her cheek, trying to sooth the fire that ignited. Tear stung her eyes threatening to fall.

"I guess we have to do something about your mouth too. Maybe I'll just have to put _something_ in it." He said smirking. Sakura realized what he meant by it but it was too late when she was forced down onto her knees in front of the man crotch. She let out a disgusted cry when she saw him starting to unzipping his pants. She tried to fight her way out of the strong hold on her arms but couldn't. "You know, you look like the woman we fucked last night with your pink hair." Sakura could only gasped, she already knew who he meant. She hung her head down in shame.

She felt him grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back up. Sakura closed her eyes when she eyes meant his cock. She felt him trace against her lips, she jerked her head away from it. "Ah ah." He said facing her head back toward him. Sakura prayed that someone would walked by and stop this.

"What the hell?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open and turned toward the source of the voice. She saw a tall man; about six foot five standing at the end of the alley with a helmet in hand. Sakura blushed when she saw his appearance. He was very handsome, long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, black irises that stood out because of his pale complexion. His built was lean but through his black leather jacket you could clearly see he was also muscular.

He approached them, "What the fuck do you guys think your doing to this girl?" He said. The man that held her head let go and put away his member.

"Get lost, dude, we're busy." He said pushing his way out the group and stood in front of him. The height of the guy was intimidating to the man. He looked down at him. He smirked before lifting his motorcycle helmet and slamming it into the man's head, knocking him out. He watched as he fell to the ground unconscious. He looked back up, his eyes holding such hate. "Do anyone else wanna try?" He said dangerously low. Sakura felt a cold chill go down her spine. She blushed from how he sounded; he was so hot.

The guys quickly grabbed their leader and left them. Sakura watched as they ran away, she fell down from her knees onto her butt, relieved that she didn't have to suck dick to save herself , "Hey, you're okay?" Sakura turned her attention back to her savior. He walked toward her and squatted. Sakura blushed from how close he was. He brought his hand up to her cheek and rubbed it; which caused her blush to go deeper. He smirked noticing it, "Your cheek is going to bruise." His eyes drifted down to her knee and noticed blood, "and you're going to bleed to death if we don't do something about that." He said softly. He reached over to his helmet and put it over her head.

She looked up at him confused. He smiled before picking her up bridal style and walking out the alley, "Where are you 'bout to take me?" She said. Not so sure if she could trust this guy even if he saved her life. "Don't worry, I'm just bringing you back to my place to clean your wound and put some ice on your cheek, I won't try anything I promise." He said stopping in front of his black motorcycle. He place her down and climb on and held his hand out helping her on. Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable because she had on a short mini skirt and it rode up a little too high for her liking and also having a man between her legs didn't feel right either.

"Hold on." He said starting his bike up. Sakura blushed when she wrapped her arm around his narrow waist. She closed her eyes, not able to look around and see everything pass by her so quickly. Before she knew it, the bike stopped and the engine was turned off. "We're here." He said. Sakura opened her eyes and pulled away from him. She hopped off the bike first and took off the helmet. "That was quick." She said.

"I only lived down the street." He said also climbing off. Sakura followed him toward the apartment buildings that stood high. He arrived to her door and unlocked it, letting her walk in first. He took off his jacket and place it on the coat rack beside the door and walked into the kitchen. Sakura took the moment to look around, his place was neat and spacious with a black leather sofa and a flat screen T.V. on the wall. She wasn't used to such nice things around her. She felt quite envious of him.

"Here." She snapped out her reverie and looked at him to see he was holding up a bag of ice. She gave her thanks and grabbed it, putting it to her tender cheek. She hissed from the icy feeling. "Can you go sit down for I can clean that cut." It sounded like more of statement than a question. Sakura sat down on the sofa. She blushed a bit when she saw him kneel before her and grabbed her leg gently. She had a powerful urge to straighten her short skirt, in fear that he could see under it. That's when she felt the painful stinging of him dabbing peroxide onto her gash. She hissed then bit her lip to fight a yelp from escaping. He gave her a apologetic look before continuing.

As he cleaned her cut, Sakura finally was able to get a closer look at him. He was even more attractive up close. He had some long eyelashes for a guy but it fitted him perfectly. The two lines going down either side of his nose made him look older than he...wait minute, how old _was_ he and also what was his name? Sakura was about to ask but he beat her to it. "Sorry, we didn't greet properly. My name's Itachi Uchiha." He said finally looked up from her leg and smiling at her.

"Sakura Haruno." She said dreamily, his dazzling smile had put her into a daze. Itachi raised a brow at her sudden weirdness. "So, how old are you?" She said snapping out her trance.

"Twenty." He said finishing up by putting a band-aid on her, "By your clothes, I take it your in high school and are about fifteen?" Sakura nodded her head. A sigh left Itachi, "Shame, you look a lot older than you put on, if you get what I'm saying." He said letting his eyes travel down her body than back to her face. She blushed and drifted her eyes down to her lap. He was right, she did look older then fifteen, her body developed a bit early then it should have.

Itachi watched the girl was a studious eye. She was really cute, even more when she blushed. She was bit short for her age, he could say she was about five foot one or two; a munchkin compared to his six foot five frame. She was slender with the sexiest curves he'd ever seen on a adolescent teenager, her breasts were a little above the average but it fitted her perfectly. He had to admit but he was attracted to this girl, the only thing keeping him back from asking her out was that he was five years her senior and she was still in highschool.

"Thank you." Her soft voice broke him out his reverie. She looked up at him with those large, innocent jade eyes, "Thank you for saving me earlier from those bastards," He chuckling, so the innocent baby had a potty mouth. She looked at him confused, "What's so funny?" She asked. He shook his head.

"You lucky I was walking by." He said changing the subject, "Though, I could of just walked by and pretended like I didn't see nothing but I couldn't let some men contaminate your sweet mouth with their...'situation'." Sakura giggled.

"'Situation'?...Really, Itachi?" She said in between giggle, "You mean their dicks'." Itachi raised both of his brows, surprised in her choice of words but then he smirked.

"Well, I thought it would be inappropriate to speak in such vulgar words to a child." He smirk widen when she saw a frown etch its way on her lips. She slowly pulled the ice bag away from her cheek. She opened it. Itachi looked at her questioningly on what she was doing. But he soon found out, when she pull back his shirt and poured the ice down his shirt. He quickly jumped up, feeling the cold pierce if the ice against his skin. He started shaking the ice from his shirt, letting it hit the hardwood floor. Once he finished shaking them out, he turned and glared at the uncontrollably laughing girl on his couch.

Coming up with a idea in his head. He grabbed the helm of his semi-wet shirt and slowly pulled it off. While taking his shirt off, he could hear Sakura gasp. He smirked when he finally got it over his head and threw it beside her on the couch. He looked at Sakura, to see she was staring at his body, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. Testing his chances, he flexed his muscles by stretching, "You know that wasn't fair." He said, finally getting her attention away from his body. She blushed before bringing his attention back to her lap.

"W-well, you should of never called m-me a child." He smiled at her sudden bashfulness.

"Your too cute for your own good." He said falling beside her onto the sofa. He just met this girl today but it felt like he knew her for years. He joked around with her like she was his bestfriend. Its been awhile since he had somebody to play and joke around with, it was very stress relieving. He was also glad that she treated him the same way, to think a fifteen year old girl was fun. He thought girls her age only talked about when she will lose her virginity and who gets the cutest boyfriend, but he was wrong with Sakura. Maybe he shouldn't stereotype _some_ teenage girls.

Every time when she smiled at him, he felt a warm feeling raise in his chest. He wasn't about to deny his feeling toward her, he loved her, already. It was just something about that made you like her, it was like charm and charisma put together with her.

"And my science teacher, ugh! I can't stand her and today, she had a nerve to wear a small shirt that showed her stomach. Her stomach looks like my balled homework that she gave me a F on. I got all the answer right, because after class I looked at another student's paper and me and his answers were the same and he got a A...," She froze for a moment, she looked over his shoulder, "Is that...OMG, you got the Beat Crusaders!," She rushing over to his Cd collection and taking the Cd out, "I can't find their album anywhere in stores. How did you get this?" She asked. Itachii smiled.

"I've got my resources." Sakura rolled her eyes, before getting up and walking over to his Cd player. "Mind if I play it?" She said turning it on and putting the Cd in. "No." A few seconds later a song started playing. He recognized it as '50c Wisdom' one of his favorites. "I love this song." He heard Sakura say, turning the volume up. Itachi was impressed, most girls her age listened to the bubble gum pop shit and wouldn't give a damn about a band like the Beat Crusaders. A raised a brow and smirked as he watched her start to slowly head bang to the beat. She turned around and began walking to him all the while singing to the lyrics, looking at him, "_Come on, let me talk to you. I've got a feelin' in my head._" She smiled after she sung it.

"Don't make fun of my singing." She said. Itachi shook his head. "No, you actually sound pretty decent." He said with believable enthusiasm. She rolled her eyes then continued to sing. Itachi closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the sofa, listening to both Toru, the lead singer and Sakura sing together in unison. Sakura really didn't sound bad, she was good. As the song ended, it slided directly into another. 'Love Potion #9' was the name of it. That's when he heard Sakura break out into uncontrollable giggles. He peaked one of his eyes open, she was standing in front of his Cd collection again. He saw her hand move to the volume dial and turned the music down.

He opened both his eyes, "What's wrong?" He asked, curious on why she was laughing. She turned to face him, her face was red from lack of air. "I didn't know you listened to Olivia Lufkin." She showing him the Cd. The smallest of blush appeared on his face, "So what? I like her music, okay!"

"Right." She said taking out the Beat Crusaders Cd and put Olivia's in. "Don't worry, I like her too." She said switching it to her favorite song, 'Shadow of Love'. After she pressed play, she walked over to the couch and sat down beside him and rested her head on the couch, listening to the song. Itachi did the same and closed his eyes but opened them again at the sound of her voice singing to the sound. He closed his eyes again, shutting out everything, instead of Sakura's voice. Her voice brought him to a abyss where he was floating, nothing bother him. As the song ended, he opened his eyes back up and saw Sakura's eyes were staring at him.

Her eyes widen before she shot up from the couch, "Oh my God, what time is it?" She said frantically looking around for a clock.

"Time for you to get a watch; it's eight o'clock." Sakura ignored his comment and quickly stood and started putting on her shoes.

"Damn! My mom's going to kill me." She said grabbing her stuff and his Beat Crusaders Cd, "Mind if I borrow this?" She said. He shook his head. "Let me take you home. Those guys could be still walking around, I don't want you to be caught by them." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you." He grabbed his now dry shirt and put it on and put on his shoes. He grabbed his jacket before leaving out behind her. Sakura walked up to the bike and grabbed the helmet she had on. Itachi put on his helmet and hopped on and Sakura got on after him. Like she did before, she closed her eyes. She always got sick when things were flying at high speed around her. "Where do you live?" He yelled, stopping at the stop light.

"On the corner of Hazuki road." Sakura closed her eyes when she saw the light turn green and before she knew it the bike halted to a stop and the engine turned off. "We're here." He said trying to pry Sakura's strong hold of him off of him. She opened her eyes, "Oh, sorry." She said hopping off the bike. She straighten her skirt before taking to helmet off and giving it to him. "Thanks, Itachi." She said.

"No, problem. I'll see you later."

"Yea." She said smiling before turning and walking to her house. Sakura could feel his eyes baring into her back. She heard him start his bike up and heard the tires screeching. She turned around and he was gone. Sakura shook her head, he was going to fall off the bike on day.

**~O~**

The next day, after school, Sakura walked into the schoolyard to hear shrill screaming coming from a group of girls of all grades standing around something in the middle. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, she could less on who was there. Sakura pushed pass the girl, eager to get home. She finally made her way out and began to walk down the street.

"Sakura!" She stopped. It couldn't who she thought it was. She turned around and saw Itachi passing his way out the crowd of girls and walking toward her. She shocked to see him, "How did you know what school I went to?" She asked.

"Because I used to go to this school and I recognized the uniform." He said smiling, tossing her a helmet. She caught it with ease and smiled at him, "Well, if I wasn't so sure, I would say you were stalking me." She said walking toward him. He wrapped a arm around her shoulder pulled her closer. Sakura could hear the pissed off scream of girls behind him.

"Let get out of here, before they attack you." Sakura looked behind him and saw the girl glaring daggers at her. she bit her lip nervously and nodded her head.

**~O~**

Sakura walked into his place and fell on the couch, "At least give a girl a warning when your going to show up." She said. Itachi closed the door behind him and took off his jacket and hung on the rack. "Well, I thought I would surprise you." He said walking beside her and grabbing hold of her skirt pulling it down covering up her expose underwear. Sakura jumped up from the contact and blushed. Itachi smirked and sat down beside her.

"You should be more careful if your going to wear a skirt as short as that."

"Oh please, the girls at school skirts are shorter than mine!" She complained.

"Yea, I already know that." Itachi said, "I saw quite a few butts today." He said recalling most of the girls skirts flying up when they were scrambling to get to him. Sakura huffed and fell back on the sofa and Itachi did the same. Sakura noticed the proximity between them and tried to moved over but she found herself on the floor.

"What are doing?" She heard above her. She rolled onto her back and looked up and saw Itachi peaking over the edge, his eyes held amusement. "I was trying to get away from you but as you see, I fell." Itachi chuckled before 'accidentally' falling off and landing over top of her. Sakura blushed again from the very closed proximity of their bodies.

"Oops." He said smirking down at her, he bent down into her ear, "I fell too." Sakura blushed even further. She felt her heart rate increase. She looked up to see he was staring down at her. She bit her lip, she wanted him to do more. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way for a man five years older than her but could she help it? He was sexy, funny, and had a dark side to him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you wanted me to kiss you." He said. Sakura's mouth fell opened, "And I would mind to." He said pressing his lips gently on hers and plunging his tongue into her mouth . She gasped then closed her eyes, pulling herself deeper into the kiss.

Sakura blushed when she felt his hand run up her thigh and under her skirt. But as quickly as his hand went under her skirt, he pulled away and stopped kissing her. Sakura stared up confused at him, "What's wrong?" She asked with a lustful haze.

"I can't do this; your too young," He said lifting from her. Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and maneuvered her leg for they could wrapped around his waist. Itachi stared down at her clearly shocked. Without words, in her eyes, Itachi could tell she was begging for him not to stopped. "Itachi, please." She said.

"Okay but you know the consequences if anyone finds out."

"I don't care, Itachi. When you just kissed me, I realized that...I'm in love with you." She said.

"Same for me." he said bringing his lips back down on hers. His hands went back to their previous spot on her thigh. She gasped in his mouth when she felt him hook his finger over the waistband of her underwear. He slowly began to pull them down her legs. She helped him by lifting her hip and lifting her legs, never breaking the heated lip-lock.

He pulled away from her. He raised his fingers to his lips and slowly licked his index and middle finger wetting them. Sakura blushed from this. After he finished, he brought his fingers back down and they disappeared under her skirt. Next thing she knew was what felt like a shock a pleasure shoot through her. She let out a small moan and closed her eyes as he continued to rub her sex sensually. She bit her lip, she started grinding against his fingers. She grabbed onto his biceps and gripped them, digging her nails into his flesh.

She opened her eyes to see he was looking down at her, scrutinizing every little change on her face. She closed her eyes and let out a moan when she felt both his finger dig through her. "Ah...fuck...mm." She said between pants, feeling his fingers touch every corner on her insides.

Itachi stared down at the panting girl beneath him. He knew this wasn't right...but it felt right. Though the age difference, he didn't really cared. She was a woman and he was man, both species had urges to fulfill; it this case, both him and Sakura wanted each other.

He felt her let go of his arm and trailed down his side, she hooked her fingers under the helm of his shirt and started to pull it up and over his head. She ran her eyes down his body shamelessly. Her eyes stopped when she saw his fingers leaving and entering her. She rolled her eyes in pleasure, "Oh my God, that's so hot." She said. After she said that, he removed his finger put them into his mouth. Sakura followed his movements, "That's even hotter." She thought.

Sakura reached down and started to unbutton his pants and pulled them down past his hips. She felt something warm and hard hit her stomach, she looked down at blushed at the sheer size of him. Her mouth fell open, even for a twenty year old, it was little too big. She gulp, he also didn't wear underwear. Itachi noticed her reaction, "Sakura, you really don't have to do this. I can see that you intimated by it. Thinking that it won't fit. I can only guess that your a virgin, if we continue I won't lie to you, but it will _hurt_ like hell." He told her. Sakura bit her lip before meeting eye contact with him. She put her hand to his face.

"I know it will," She said, one of her hands grabbed his waist and the other his throbbing member, which caused him to hiss in pleasure. She pulled him closer to her and started rubbing his cock against her pussy. Itachi groan from the heated feel of her pussy and her hand, "But I don't care." She finished.

"Okay." He said removing her hand from his member and putting it over her head. He grabbed her other and also put it over head. Holding both her wrists with one hand, he grabbed his member and started rubbing it against her, trying to get it as slick as possible for it would be easy penetration. He aligned himself and started pushing through her. He heard Sakura cry out but quickly muffled it by bitting her lip. He looked up at her face. Her face was scrunched up in pain.

Sakura felt like her insides were being tore apart by his huge appendage. So bad she wanted to yell out profanities at him to hurry the hell up and get it in. she would of done it herself if he wasn't holding her arm. Her tight pussy made it hard to get in easily so he begins to ram in harder as she yells and screams between short breaths. She began to move her hips back and forth and then up and down, trying to feel him the best way she could.

He pulled out and pushed in. Both of them gasped from the amazing feeling they both felt. Sakura moaned and threw her head back when he continued thrust. His hips began to quicken as so her breathe. "Oh...oh, Itachi!" She cried, feeling him slam harder into her with painfully, pleasurable accuracy.

Itachi groaned when he felt her female muscles flutter around him, so deliciously, that his eyes had momentarily rolled in the back of his head. This sex wasn't nothing he felt before. He had had sex before but this vagina right here was nothing like the others. He wanted this to be his and only his. He wanted to be the only one fucking her. He pushed in as deep as he could, and was satisfied by the shrill cry erupt from the girl beneath him.

"Ita..chi, I'm almost...AHHH!" Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling herself up to his body. Her body was shaking with the release of her orgasm. Itachi held her by her back as he kept thrusting looking for his own finish. Her tightly clenching walls and her rabid moaning were enough to bring him there. Finally meeting the end, he closed his eyes and groaned loudly into her shoulder as he felt himself release everything inside her.

Sakura loosened her grip on her neck and fell back onto the floor, exhausted and spent. Itachi fell on top of her, trying to catch his breathe. He was the first to recovering and pulled himself out of her and stood up. Sakura opened her eyes and blushed at his soft member that was covered in both his and her essence. Regaining her strength back, she lifted up from the floor. "Um..." She said, she was feeling so many emotions that she didn't know where to begin.

"Sakura...I-"

"I loved it." She said, standing up stumbling. Itachi easily caught her by her waist and brought her to his chest.

"Sakura, where don't we just let it...happen? Why don't we just become a couple?" Sakura's heart jumped in her chest, she nodded her head. "I was thinking the same thing."

**~O~**

As three months has past, Sakura had never felt so happy with Itachi. Everyday, after school, he always came to pick her up. Some of the girls at school began hating her because of her relationship with him. Sakura could careless on such mindless bimbos.

Itachi also had the chance to meet her mother. Her mother was a little too...happy for her to finally have someone in her life other than her. If Sakura didn't know any better, her mother wanted her to spend more time with him over his house than at home with her...maybe a new boyfriend had trap her or something.

But there was also something else, she was feeling sick lately. It was after about the second month they were dating. She had been craving different weird foods, mood swings, and throwing up. Sakura hadn't really payed no mind to them because, she had had these problems before but this time it was different. Something deep inside triggered her to go to the store and pick up a pregnancy test.

And it was exactly what she feared after the pregnancy test came back positive. She was pregnant.

After Sakura got back from school and went home, she had wondered why Itachi hadn't come pick her up like he always did. Maybe it got caught in traffic or something, there were a lot of police cars and ambulances and even a helicopter that was down the street from her school. Sakura ignored it, it was probably just another crime scene.

She was hoping that he would come today for she could tell him about her being pregnant.

Maybe he would call her later to say sorry for not coming to pick her up.

As hours past, Sakura wondered why Itachi hadn't called her yet, it wasn't like him to not talk to her. Sakura grabbed the remote and turned to channel to the news. She gasped and tears filled her eyes. What she saw was a picture of Itachi.

_"Reports has said that the young man was waiting at the stoplight until a truck came from no where and hit him. He was later airlifted to Konoha Hospital, he was in critical condition but had later died from his injuries."_ The news lady said.

Sakura stood up and walked toward the T.V. and collapsed onto her knees. So that's why there were so many cop cars and ambulances. Itachi was hit by a truck and she didn't know about it. She let the tears start falling. Why? Why did this have to happen?

She didn't even get to tell him yet.

* * *

**_Okay tell me what you think. Good start, huh. Love it or...love it! XD._**

**_Sorry for Itachi's death. Just thinking of this story when he died made me cry. :'(_**

**_R&R please review._**

**_~XoxO, Reira~_**


	2. Fly

**~Heal My Heart~**

**~O~**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 15, is poor, has no father, and has a personality where everybody likes her.  
Itachi is 20, is a rebel but not cold-hearted and lives on his own because parents didn't want him.**

**Itachi and Sakura met by chance. Sakura is almost rape by a group of thugs, Itachi comes and saves her life. They began to talk to one another. The next day they meet and realizes their feeling for each other. After a while, they decide to bring things to the next level and Sakura winds up pregnant and she decides to keep the baby.**

**After three months past, Itachi is killed in a motorcycle accident so all she has left is the baby inside her. ****All she has is her mother and this newcomer guy at school who, strangely enough, looks like her dead lover (he's his long-lost younger brother) and he falls in love with her and she slowly falls in love with him.**

_Recap:_

_She didn't even get to tell him yet._******  
**

_~O~_

I wish today it would rain all day  
Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away,  
Trying to forgive you for abandoning me  
Praying but I think I'm still an angel away, angel away,  
Yeah strange in a way  
_~Fly~ Nicki Minaj _

~O~

Sakura fell on the floor next the T.V., sobbing uncontrollably. Why? She screamed letting out all of her pain. She put her hands to her head and clutched her hair tightly. Itachi was gone...forever. The very thought of that made another scream echo throughout the house. "Itachi. Why did you leave me? Why!" She said aloud to herself. This pain in her heart was too much. She pulled one hand from her head and grabbed her chest, her hand rested above her heart. Her hand unconsciously moved down the her stomach. Her eyes widen in realization. Her child wouldn't have a father; just like her. Thinking that her child would grow up without a father and turn out just like her made even more tears fall out her eyes. She let out another anguished scream and at the exact moment she heard the front door open.

The sound her mother's high heels quicken as she ran into the living room. "Sakura! What's wrong?" He mother running over to her shaking daughter that laid in front of the T.V. Her mother pulled her up and saw the puffy red eyes of her daughter, "Sakura, please tell me!" Sakura looked up at her concerned mother's face. Sakura grabbed hold her shirt and hid her face in her chest. "Itachi, he's-he's gone! HE'S DEAD!" She screamed, letting it all out into her breasts. Her mother's eyes widen as she quickly wrapped her arms around Sakura holding her tight.

"Ah, my poor baby!" She said. She knew Sakura's pain. It was the same pain she felt when her husband died. She had never wanted Sakura to experience such pain and anguish. She was pregnant with Sakura when he died. Thing was that her husband didn't know that she was pregnant. She comforted Sakura by rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her. "Mom, I loved him! Why?" Sakura said, pulling away from her, "He didn't get to know." Her mother looked at her questioningly. "Didn't get to know what?"

Sakura down casted her gaze to her stomach and put her hand over it. She looked up at her mother to see her face was shocked, "Sakura, your not telling me your..." She trailed off, not able to say the word. Sakura nodded her head, revealing what her mother had feared.

"I'm already three months. I was planning on telling him today but..." She couldn't finished because she started sobbing again. Her mother couldn't believe it, was history repeated itself?

"Mom, I wanna keep it. It's the only thing I have of him. Please." Her mother bit her lip, staring down at her. She wanted to say no but she couldn't, it was deja vu all over again, begging for her mother can she keep the baby. Her mother had told she had to get rid of the baby or get out. Sakura's mother flinched from the sudden painful memory of her decision of her keeping the baby and her mother telling her to get out and live on her own. She nodded her head, "Yes."

**~O~**

As the hours went by of her and her mother downstairs crying at the lost. Sakura eventually went to her room. She laid down on her bed, holding her stomach. She'd thought that she would be ashamed of herself for being pregnant at such a young age, she was practically still a baby herself, but she couldn't bring herself to be ashamed of herself. This baby that was growing inside of her was Itachi's, but she just wished that she had a chance to tell him that. She slowly closed her eyes but then to open back up, remembering. She lifted from her bed and toward her desk.

She picked up the Cd that she'd had borrowed from him. "I guess this is mine, huh?" She said to herself. She grabbed her Cd player and laid back on her bed, putting the Cd in and put it on shuffle. The first song was 'Moon on the water'. Why did this song have to come on? She buried her face in her pillow and started crying silently.

A week past since his death and Sakura could say she wasn't doing so great. All the week, she had busted out crying in class, drawing curious eyes toward her. If they only knew why she was crying.

Sakura woke up and took and shower. After she got out, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach wasn't noticeable for three months in. She sighed, wait until five months, she said to herself. She got dressed into her uniform and left the house. She gave a note to self, try to act as nothing happen, she could do that much. When she walked out the house, she saw Itachi waiting for her and waving at her. She blinked then rubbed her eyes and looked again, there was nobody there. She sadly sighed and continued her way, this was harder than she thought.

As she walked down the alley that Itachi had saved her in. She walked past the place were she and Itachi had first spoken to each other. As she continued, she saw the group of guys again. Sakura glared at them before continuing. She heard them snicker before she heard close footsteps. She heard one of them say 'grab her' then two hands gripped her arms. "Your boyfriend isn't here to save you now, girly." Sakura clenched her jaw, felling anger build within her. "Its to bad that he was killed yester- AHH!" He hollered out from her lifting her leg quickly backwards and kicking him in his jewels. Sakura turned around, hatred clear in her eyes.

"CHA! Shut the fuck up!" She said running toward them. The only thing you could hear was screaming of the men and Sakura's shrieking yelling.

**~O~**

Sakura walked into the empty school wondering where the other student were, she got her answer when she heard the school bell. She cursed before running toward the building, she should of never stop to fuck those guys up but...they did had it coming. She just hoped that her science teacher don't give her a slip to detention. As she turned the corner, she ran into something hard and fell back onto the ground. "Ow!" She hollered out touching her face, "Who the hell would put a pillar in the middle of the hall-," She looked up and saw a boy, looking down at her with a raised brow, "...way. I'm sorry!" She said, gathering her bag and the few papers her dropped.

"Its okay," He said reaching out his hand, offering to help her up, "Just pay attention next time." She grabbed his hand. He yanked her up a little to fast for her liking. She blinked her eyes a few times before pulling her hand away. "Thank you." She said finally looking up at his face. Her eyes slightly widen a little. Was she looking at...

"I'm new this school. Think you can help me out?"

"Yea, I don't mind." She said, sounding a bit of winded. "Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ex-excuse me?" She hoped that she was hearing wrong, "Did you say 'Uchiha'?" He nodded his head slowly.

"What? Know me from somewhere?" He said bluntly. She shook her head. She couldn't believe that she thought he was even related Itachi. He couldn't be in anyway shape or form. Itachi was way nicer and...he was too...mean, if she said it right. Even though they had the same last name that didn't mean that they were related...right? They do look strikingly alike...

"So your going to he-"

"Hey! You kids! Skipping are we?" They turned toward the incoming administrator. Sakura shook head, "NO! We-"

"I don't want to hear it. Detention! Both you! Now!"

**~O~**

"If I would of kept on going and ignored this guy, I could be in class and not in here." She said looking around the dark room that only got its source of light from the window. She sighed, "What's the difference? I would of been in here anyway because that bitch of a teacher would of sent me anyway. But at least I've got company." She said looking over to Sasuke, who was staring at her, clearly irritated.

"If your going to talk to yourself, whisper. It is really quiet in here and I can only hear your annoying babbling...better yet, shut up." She raised up out of her chair and walked over and sat on his desk, glaring down at him. He looked up at her and raised a brow.

"You think I'm happy about being in here?" She said.

"No. In fact, I'm not happy. My first day at school in a shitty detention room, just because I was asking somebody could they help me to class. I rather go back to my other school where teachers don't give a damn what we do." He said bringing his hands up to his mouth and closing his eyes. Sakura blushed, he is so cool.

It past a minute before his eyes snapped back open looking up at her. She jumped slightly, she quickly made her flushed appearance disappear. "Can you please get off my desk, I don't want it to smell like flowers and plus, I find this to be extremely awkward." Sakura smirked mischievously before leaning toward him, until their noses were almost touching, she wanted to test his patience. "And what if I don't." She said slowly, barely above a whisper.

He chuckled, "Sakura, your too pretty to be swinging like that. But if you want to know what's its like for_ me _to lose me patience, I'll break it down for you." He looked up at her and saw that he had her full attention. "At my other school, girls especially the cute ones, like yourself, always made me lose my cool, on purpose because they knew what would happen." He stood up and walked around the desk until he was in front of her. She turned around and looked at him curiously. "And what would happen?" She asked. He smirked.

"Well, I always want stuff in return to make me feel better, so I would ask them to," He pushed her down, holding her down by her arms and rested in between her legs. He leaned down into her ear, "Give me their body." Sakura gasped before struggling under him. He licked her neck, liking how the way she squirmed. "Stop." She said. He chuckled before lifting his body off of hers.

"Relax, I wouldn't go as far as raping a girl in a classroom...unless they are willingly."

"You are so nasty." She said getting off the desk. As she lifted from the desk, the bell rang. "Finally." She said running over to her desk and picking up her bag, she rushed over toward to the door. She opened it but it was quickly closed by a hand that came over her head. She turned around to be only pushed back against the door. "What the hell?" She whispered loudly.

"You still need to help me around this place." He said into her ear hotly. Sakura rolled her eyes, "What class do you have next?" She said snatching his schedule out his hand, "Gym. I got that next, just follow me." She said handing back his schedule and turning around to open the door. She saw a few passing student look at them strangely when the both of them walked out the dark classroom. God knows what the hell they were thinking.

When she walked into the gym, she froze. She was pregnant and Gai-sensei's gym regime wasn't something to sniff at. She bit her lip, trying to come up with a plan in her head. How could she could she get out of gym without exactly telling him her situation. She felt herself being pushed, she quickly caught herself with her arms against the wall. She turned around to see Sasuke looking at her, "What the hell!" She said, clearly pissed off.

"I told you I was going to push you if you didn't move in ten seconds, I even counted down." He said. Sakura frowned, "Don't do that anymore. That would of...hurt me." She said trying to leave out the baby. Though she was really pissed off but she couldn't be mad at him, he didn't anything about it. "Sorry." He said before walking into the boys' locker room. Sakura sighed before walking to up to Gai-sensei, who was already instructing the people that finished dressing to pace back and forward in the gym one hundred times.

"Gai-sensei," He looked down at her, "I don't feel well. Can I sit out this time?" He frowned before taking in her appearance and noticed she was a bit paler than usually. He shook his head, "Nope, the only way you can feel better is to exercise!" Sakura frowned before turning away and walking toward the girls' locker room. She knew better than to argue with him, he would add _extra_ on to her.

She got dressed in red short shorts and a white beater with white sneakers. She tied her hair in a low ponytail. She closed her gym locker and walked over to the bench and sat down. She was feeling suddenly dizzy and nauseous, "Ooh." She said rubbing her head. "Maybe I should just run for my life." She groaned knowing that could never happen. Running away from Gai-sensei was like running away from a bullet. She sighed and stood up and stretched like she had just woke up and walked out into the gym.

When she walked out, she immediately saw Sasuke, he was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and black shorts that stop below his knees and black shoes. Sakura blushed when she saw him stretch his arms backwards, she could see his pec and six pack through his shirt and by telling how the girls were squealing like pigs, they could see them too. She blinked her eyes when she noticed that he was staring at her and currently walking toward her. He stood in front of her and looked her up and down.

"What?" She said crossing her arm over her chest. She began to feel dizzy again and started swooning a bit on her feet. He looked at her questioningly, "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, watching her eyes go in and out focus. "Yea, I'm fine, I just need to..." She said before passing out. Sasuke quickly caught her by her waist and pulled her to his body. "Gai!" He hollered out, bringing the attention of him and the other students. They began to circle around them.

"What happened?" Gai said.

"She just passed out," He picked her bridal style, "I'll take her to the infirmary." He said pushing through the crowd. As he walked down the hallway, he looked down at her; she looked a little more pale than she did earlier. If she was sick she did a good job covering it up. He noticed a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. He was concerned now. She was fine just a minute ago than she past out. She began to groan and her eyes slowly opened and looked up at him.

Her eyes widen, she began to thrash around in his arms, "Put me down! Put me down!" She said.

"Stop moving before I drop you!" He said through his teeth trying not to drop her by accident. He slowly set her down on her feet. "You okay now?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Yea, I'm fine." He raised a brow before brushing her bang away from her forehead that was sticking to it, "You don't look fine. You look sick." He said. Sakura blushed from his gentle gesture.

"Don't worry. Let's go back to gym." She said walking past him toward the gym. He shrugged his shoulders before following close behind her.

**~O~**

For the rest of the day, Sakura had to show Sasuke to every class, to only find out that every class he had, she had. All day he had had asked her questions about her health; telling her people don't pass out for no reason and that was true but she told him that she was dehydrated at the time. He surprisingly believe her, which was awesome.

After school ended, Sakura walked through the school yard and down the sidewalk. She heard a car stop behind her. She curiously looked over her shoulder and saw Sasuke through the windshield. She stopped when she saw the window roll down. "Can't I get away from you?" She said, clearly irritated that she was with him all day and now she had to deal with him ater school too, "What need help getting home too?" She said, walking up to the car window.

"No, can I drop you off home or something, I want to pay you back for helping today." She shrugged her shoulders before jumpiing in the car and telling her where she lived. When he drove off, Sakura turned up the radio when she recognize the song. Sasuke looked over to her curiously, "You like the Beat Crusaders? Your the second person I know that likes them, next to my brother, Itachi." Sakura froze. Did he just say...?" She reached over to the volumn dial and turned it down.

"What did you say?" She said, making sure she heard him right.

"I said, your the second person I know that likes them, next to my brother, Itachi." She heard him right. "Itachi, is your brother?"

"What...oh, you were probably watching the news a week ago. Yea, that was my brother."

* * *

**So sorry about the late update. So what you think. Oh the song right there with the lyrics at the beginning, its actually a pretty good song. I'm such a fan of Nicki Minaj.**


	3. Heavy in Your Arms

**~Heal My Heart~**

**~O~**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 15, is poor, has no father, and has a personality where everybody likes her.  
Itachi is 20, is a rebel but not cold-hearted and lives on his own because parents didn't want him.**

**Itachi and Sakura met by chance. Sakura is almost rape by a group of thugs, Itachi comes and saves her life. They began to talk to one another. The next day they meet and realizes their feeling for each other. After a while, they decide to bring things to the next level and Sakura winds up pregnant and she decides to keep the baby.**

**After three months past, Itachi is killed in a motorcycle accident so all she has left is the baby inside her. ****All she has is her mother and this newcomer guy at school who, strangely enough, looks like her dead lover (he's his long-lost younger brother) and he falls in love with her and she slowly falls in love with him.**

_Recap:_

_"What...oh, you were probably watching the news a week ago. Yea, that was my brother."_

_~O~_

This will be my last confession  
I love you never felt like any blessing  
Whispering like it's a secret  
Only to condemn the one who hears it  
With a heavy heart  
_~Heavy in Your Arms~ Florence + The Machine_  
_  
_~O~

Sakura woke up and looked over the clock; she moaned, school was about to let out in thirty minutes. She was sleep all day! She listened around for any sounds of her mother lurking about and heard nothing. Her mom left after her every time she went to school, maybe she just let her sleep in. She yawned and stretched as she struggled to push her body off the bed. As soon as she sat up, she placed a hand gently on her stomach and gave a small smiled. She softly prodded her finger into her stomach. She gasped when she felt it squirm a little; but that proved to be the wrong move when she felt bile raising up in her throat.

She quickly covered her hand over her mouth and ran out her room and into the bathroom; she dropped in front of the toilet and let everything out she ate last night for dinner. After she finish, she pulled down the toilet cover; not wanting to see it and flushed the toilet. She collapsed against the wall holding her stomach. Being pregnant wasn't easy at all.

She sat in silent before blinking her eyes, "I'm hungry." She said. She got up from her position and washed her mouth out. She reached for her washcloth and wet it and washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror; her hair was a mess and her lips dry and cracked. With a sigh, she licked her lips and...tried to fix her hair; she growled when one of her fingers got caught in a knot. Why did she ever agree to grow her hair long? It always got in the way and it was a pain. She reached up and opened the medicine cabinet and pulled a pair of scissors.

She tied her hair up in a ponytail and cut in half. She pulled her cut hair and dropped in the trash. She placed the scissors down and pulled her now short hair out of its ponytail and it fell right on her shoulders. She felt like she had taken a pound off herself. She then grabbed the brush and brush any loose strands out. She stopped brushing when her eyes zeroed in on her white shirt though the mirror. She swallowed hard keeping the raising bile from escaping when she saw leftovers of her throw up stain on her shirt.

She sat the brush down and walked back into her room and threw the shirt off and walked toward her bureau and took out a long sleeve black shirt. Once she pulled it out, something red fell from it. She down and saw a red ribbon. She furrowed her brow questioningly before picking it up, while examining it, she started to remember; it was what Itachi had given because of how much her hair got in the way; she weakly smiled before tying her now short hair into a ponytail that hanged on the nape of her neck.

She looked at herself in the mirror; its been a week since he had died and its was pretty lonely without him here holding her. She sighed than blushed when she heard her stomach complain about not having any food yet. She sighed before leaving her room and walking into the kitchen pulling out a cup of ramen noodles. As she started the stove, she heard knocking at her door. How could that be, she said to herself. Who every it was was about to be treated like a Jehovah's Witness.

She looked through the peep hole and gasped slightly when she noticed the onyx eyes and the raven hair; Sasuke. She had been avoiding him every since he had told her that Itachi was his brother. Thinking back, it totally shocked her and she didn't know why; the both of them looked strikingly alike that it was obvious that they were related in some way. The next day, she had completely ignored him and pretended like he was just another face in the hallway, but doing that was harder than she thought when she looked at him. When she looked at him and into his eyes, it was like Itachi was standing there.

She opened the door surprisingly fast and stared up at him. He raised a brow before looking over my profile, he smirked before looking down. "You answer the door with only you shirt and underwear?" Sakura's eyes widen in realization and shot her eyes downward then back up at him to see his amused stare. She blushed heavily when she also noticed she had the door _wide_ open for the world to see. As a car drove by, it honked; obviously that it was a male driving the car and he liked what he saw.

She quickly grabbed Sasuke and pulled him inside her house and slammed the door shut. She turned to him; her face flushed with embarrassment, "What are you doing here?" She gritted through her teeth angrily. She watched as he closed his eyes then opened them back up half-lidded filled with desire. He took a step toward, while she took a step back and cursed when she felt her back hit the door.

He stood in front of her body; little too close for her liking. He leaned down into her ear, "I came to give you...," he said hotly into her ear. She blushed and bit her lip. He sounded just like Itachi when he back her into a corner. He suddenly pulled away and held a bag that she could tell that was filled up with books. She looked at him confusingly before he smiled, "The work you missed today and your homework." He dropped the heavy bag in her arms. She dropped her shoulders and pouted, "Ah man, homework." She murmured quietly.

"Was you expecting something else?" She glared at him when he pulled out the husky, seductive voice he did before he dropped the bomb on her. Her attention was then brought to the loud whistling that came from the kitchen. She dropped the bag on the floor; oblivious that she had dropped it on his foot and he was currently letting out a string of profanities.

She rushed into the kitchen and turned the stove off. She picked up the kettle and poured the hot water into her ramen. While pouring, she heard heavy male footsteps walking into the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder and frowned, "Don't you suppose to be leaving, you gave me what you came for, right?"

He leaned against the counter, "No, I didn't give you what I _really _wanted to give you and also Kurenai told me to help you with the new subject in Calculus." She place the kettle back down on the stove and turned to him and place one hand on her hip, "And what is that?" She said.

"Which one: the first part or the second part of what I said?"

"The first part." Sasuke smirked, hoping that she would say that. He stepped toward her; this time Sakura stood her ground and glared at him. But then it changed when he grabbed her by her shoulder and kissed her full on. Her eyes widen; he was kissing her. After about a few seconds, Sakura pushed him off and placed her finger to her lips softly. She looked at Sasuke, "Why did you do that?" She asked.

A smirk came to his lips, "Because I wanted to and I kind of enjoyed it, did you?"

"You fucking asshole!" She said before punching him in face. HARD. He grunted out in pain as he flew into the wall with a impact that knocked the very breath out of him. He held his bruised cheek and looked up at her irritated.

"What's your deal? Its just a kiss." He said nonchalantly. She growled, "I don't care, you don't just kiss me, you bastard!" He smirked before moving his hand away from his face.

"Did you like it?" He said. She blushed and slowly back away two steps.

Damn! She did like it, but she wasn't about to admit it to him.

"No..." She said sounding very unsure of herself. He chuckled before standing up.

"Your eyes and face is telling me different, Sa-ku-ra." He said taking steps toward her. Her blush darken as he approached her. What was she to do now? She was sure if he'd try to kiss her again, she would surely give in. She closed her eyes and prayed that he would back away. _"Itachi, help me get away from your horny brother!"_

Sasuke smirk widened when he saw her close eyes. He then began noticed some things about her. She had cut her hair, "You cut your hair," He said. She opened her eyes and stared up at him, "I prefer longer hair but with you, I'm willingly able to make a exception."

His eyes continued down her body and his eyes stopped at her stomach. He furrowed his eyes a bit, "A bit chubby, are we? Slow down on the carbs." She smacked him but this time a bit softer, only knocking his head to the side.

"I'm not fat you idiot! I'm just..." She paused, trying to think of a excuse.

Sasuke frowned before backing away from her, "Oh...its that time of the month and you're fluctuating, which it making you bloated," Her mouth fell open. He sighed before running a hand through his hair, "I should of expected that, you weren't in school today and, no offense, you're acting pretty bitchy." She blushed in anger before sighing.

"Yea, I am on my period." She lied knowing she hadn't had one in three months.

"And that's why you haven't talk to me after I mentioned that Itachi was my brother." She froze, "Sakura, I'm not stupid, what is it? Did you know him?" She looked down at her feet. What was she to say? That she dated his brother before he died. "Well?"

"Um..." She said, nervously. Should she just tell the truth. "Itachi...was my...friend and," She felt tears prick at her eyes, "I...miss him so much!" She said collapsing to her knees. Sasuke stared down at her shocked. He didn't what to say. He feel in front of her and pulled her into his chest, letting her cry in his chest. For some reason, he couldn't believe both her and Itachi were just _friends. _

Friends don't cry over other friends like this, not this hard.


	4. Breathe Me

**~Heal My Heart~**

**~O~**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 15, is poor, has no father, and has a personality where everybody likes her.  
Itachi is 20, is a rebel but not cold-hearted and lives on his own because parents didn't want him.**

**Itachi and Sakura met by chance. Sakura is almost rape by a group of thugs, Itachi comes and saves her life. They began to talk to one another. The next day they meet and realizes their feeling for each other. After a while, they decide to bring things to the next level and Sakura winds up pregnant and she decides to keep the baby.**

**After three months past, Itachi is killed in a motorcycle accident so all she has left is the baby inside her. ****All she has is her mother and this newcomer guy at school who, strangely enough, looks like her dead lover (he's his long-lost younger brother) and he falls in love with her and she slowly falls in love with him.**

_Recap:_

_Friends don't cry over other friends like this, not this  
_

_~O~_

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me  
_~Sia~ Breathe Me _

~O~

Sakura couldn't believe it; she practically gave herself away when she broke down and cried in front of him but what surprised her the most was that he held her while she cried. That was a very Itachi like thing he did. It even surprised her the most when she finally calmed down, he let go of her and left without a word. Maybe he knew now. Sasuke was indeed not stupid and he could pick up on most thing very easily. She groaned loudly and threw her pillow at the wall. "Dammit! What now?" She mumbled to herself. She moved onto her back and placed a hand on her growing stomach.

"What now, Itachi?"

**~O~**

"G'morning, crybaby," Sasuke said hitting her in the head with his notebook, "Calmed down yet?" Sakura turned to him and glared.

"Shut-up." He chuckled before throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm kidding but for real, are you okay? You kind of broke down on me yesterday..." She soften her features before looking down.

"Yea, I'm okay...you know us females, always being dramatic." Sasuke frowned.

"Dramatic? That's what your calling your feelings toward my brother are?," Sakura's eyes widen, "You don't have to lie to me, I already know you were in love with him since the time I first told you he was my brother. At first, I couldn't really bring myself to it but after yesterday, I was completely sure that you were in love with him. So were you and him going out or something?" Sakura closed her eyes and began softly laughing.

"You are really something, Sasuke. Yes, me and him were dating before...the accident," She looked over to the school gate that was currently closing. She looked out into the street and an image of Itachi showed, waving her goodbye the day of his death. She felt tears prick at her eyes, she began to rub them away, "God, I'm such crybaby." She said, shakily. Sasuke smiled down at her.

"Yea, you are. But you're my little crybaby, I already knew because Itachi once called me telling me he met a girl."

"Shut-up, asshole and are serious?" She said amusingly, "Wow, Itachi didn't know how to keep his month shut, huh. Let's get to class before someone sees us." Sakura turned and began walking into the building. She then looked down at her stomach. From her point of view, it was protruding out a little bit. She wondered if she should of told him that she was pregnant with his brother's baby. She silently sighed to herself, thinking on how he would react that he would be soon a uncle. She let out a small chuckle.

"So...did you and Itachi...you know, _do it_?" She blushed furiously before turning toward him flustered.

"W-why are asking that?" She yelled, "It's none of your business."

"You can't blame me for being curious. Just tell me did you guys." He said nudging her with his elbow and winking his eye. She blushed harder.

"I am not going to tell you me and Itachi's business!"

"I'm guessing by how you're acting, you and Itachi had sex and by how flustered you are, it must've been good." Sakura lifted her hand to slap him but he caught it before contact, "I don't fall for that twice." He said. She growled at him. He smirked before pulling her in his chest. She gasped.

"Let's skip school, I want to take you somewhere." She pulled away and looked up at him.

"And where is that?"

"You'll see."

**~O~**

"Sasuke, I wish you'd take your hands away from my eyes." Sakura said. Every since they left school, he had her blind to why she were he was taking her. At first in the car, he had a blind fold on her. When he took it off, she had become relieve but until he covered her eyes with his hands. She had instantly became irritated.

"Hold on, we're almost there." He said gently in her ear. She blushed when she felt his hot breath in her ear. "Okay." She sighed. After about a few seconds of walking, they came to a stop. He finally took his hands away. Sakura blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the sun before looking down. She gasped as her eyes grew.

Time just seemed to have stop when her eyes locked down at the marble slate that was embedding in the ground that read: 'Here lies Itachi Uchiha'. She brought her hand up to her mouth. She couldn't described the feeling she was having at the moment because her brain was scrambling on so many thoughts. She looked at her feet, the dig looked recent. To even imagine she was standing over top of him. She backed up to only fall against Sasuke. She was so caught up, that she had forgot about him.

"They just buried him a few days ago. It's was kind of hard to see my own brother's funeral and to see him buried at that but..." He blink as his thought began to wander, "I didn't get why my parents didn't come..." Sakura turned toward him.

"They didn't come? Why not?" She asked. He looked away from the grave and at her.

"Because they thought Itachi still hated them after what they did."

"What was that?" He sighed, irritably.

"You always want to know something, huh?," He said scratching his head, "Well, about six years ago, mysteriously, my cousin, Shisui was found dead in a lake not to far away from my family's private property. A huge commotion broke out and fingers started pointing toward Itachi since he was Shisui's bestfriend and also they found Shisui's DNA on him and Itachi's DNA on him. Since my father and mother are police officers, they had no choice but to arrest him despite his claim that he didn't do it. I knew he didn't do it, the DNA that was on the both of them was a pure coincidences because the night he died, both him and Itachi were fighting about something, to this day I know Itachi was trying to stop him."

Sakura frowned in sadness, "What happened to him?"

"He was charged as an adult for first-degree murder and was sentenced to life in prison. Itachi kept claiming his innocence, but they wouldn't listen to him, my parents wouldn't listen to him. They called him a criminal, a murderer. They wouldn't listen to me either because I was a child and I didn't know any better, " He said snidely before continuing. "After about two years, they found a suicide note written by Shisui that said if anyone found this tell Itachi thank you for trying to save my life and tell my parents I said sorry that I couldn't be who they wanted me to be. So after that, they released him but he never came back home. My parents said their sorries to him and tried to tell him to come back home but...he kind of cussed them out. But me and him kept in contact and talked ever so often." Sakura turned back around and crouched down in front of his grave.

She put her hand on the cold marble, "So much pain you went through. You can rest now," Sakura began to think, she didn't care if Sasuke was behind her listening, all she wanted was to tell him what she wanted to tell him for so long, "...And also, Itachi, I'm pregnant." She heard the surprised sound escape from Sasuke before turning to see his shocked expression.


	5. Nomads

**~Heal My Heart~**

**~O~**

**Full Summary: Sakura Haruno is 15, is poor, has no father, and has a personality where everybody likes her.  
Itachi is 20, is a rebel but not cold-hearted and lives on his own because parents didn't want him.**

**Itachi and Sakura met by chance. Sakura is almost rape by a group of thugs, Itachi comes and saves her life. They began to talk to one another. The next day they meet and realizes their feeling for each other. After a while, they decide to bring things to the next level and Sakura winds up pregnant and she decides to keep the baby.**

**After three months past, Itachi is killed in a motorcycle accident so all she has left is the baby inside her. ****All she has is her mother and this newcomer guy at school who, strangely enough, looks like her dead lover (he's his long-lost younger brother) and he falls in love with her and she slowly falls in love with him.**

_Recap:_

_"...And also, Itachi, I'm pregnant."_

_~O~_

_"Girl, I've done this before_

_I get faded all alone_

_Til' my body gets thin _

_and forget all of my sins"_

_~The weeknd ft. Rich Hill: Nomads~_

**~O~**

Sasuke couldn't believe it, he watched as she turned back to her brother's grave, her hand rubbing lovingly over her stomach, a light smile on her face. Sakura was pregnant! Sakura was pregnant with his brother's baby! His nephew or niece was inside her! He let out a breathe, shaking his head slightly looking down at his shoes. What?! He was reacting as if he was the father. He looked at Itachi's grave and realized; this kid would grow up without father. He stared sadly at sakura as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Itachi, you went too soon." He said to himself. He walked toward her, getting down to his knees along side her. He threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'll be here." He said.

"What?"

"I'll be here," He repeated, "If you need anything, I'll be here for you." She smiled sadly, leaning her head against him.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

This is the least he could do for Itachi; be there for the woman he loved and the child he left behind. He wasn't the one to believe in fate but it had to be. Meeting the girl that Itachi loved before his death, then she's pregnant. He had to be here.

**~O~**

As time passed and Sakura was six months along, her stomach grew big noticeably among people. The kids at school noticed the most and spread rumors about her pregnancy. She once wore an over sized sweater to cover up but all that did was made everything worse. He had told everyone that he was father, shocking Sakura and breaking the hearts of a couple of girls but it was what he had to do for them to stop terrorizing her.

He had met her mother, she was just as bubbly as her daughter. She was shocked to find out that Itachi was his brother but all in all, loved him. He grown very protective of her and the unborn baby, that he practically followed her everywhere. He picked her up to go to school, went back home with her; stayed almost all night until she went to sleep and did it all over again the next day.

He had to explain to his parents where was he going, he just simply said that he had a girlfriend. He was kind of glad that they didn't want ask to see her. It would be kind of awkward to present Sakura while she was pregnant with Itachi's kid. He wondered what they would do or say if they found out a piece of Itachi was still here. He couldn't even imagine it.

Pulling up in Sakura's driveway, he noticed her mother was yet again not here. He didn't like that one bit; this looked like a bad neighborhood for Sakura to be left alone in her very vulnerable position. Walking to her door, he knocked a couple of times in a rhythm only Sakura knew that it would be him at her door. A couple of seconds later, the door flew open, revealing Sakura, her hair was disheveled and she wore sweatpants and a black t-shirt. "Did you bring what I asked?" She said stopping him with her hand. He rolled his eyes and held up a grocery bag filled with ice cream sandwiches. She smiled and took them out his hand, "You may come in." She said grinning.

He let out a chuckle, "You're going to get fat if you keep eating like this." He said closing and locking the door behind him. She shrugged her shoulder, already having open a box, pulling one out.

"Hey, my body is craving it, so it can have all it wants." She said biting into one and patting her stomach, "Anyway, why do you want to come over?" She asked.

"You're mom isn't here, that's why. I don't want you to be in here all alone, what if something happens like you fall or you go into premature labor." She made a small noise before sitting down on her couch, letting out a sigh of relief. She lifted her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. She looked at her feet and frowned.

"Look how bad my feet swelled up and they're sore." She pouted. Sasuke sat down beside her.

"Let me see them." He said grabbing onto her legs until they rested on his. Sakura's eyes widen as he began to work one of her feet in his hands, her head fell back on the arm rest.

"I didn't know you knew how to massage. That feels so good." He smirked, hearing a moan escape her.

"I used to massage my mom's feet when I was younger." He said switching to her other one, he looked up to see her staring at the ceiling in thought.

"Are you going to tell them about it?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, I don't want to create any problems for you." She looked down at him with a raised brow.

"What do you mean? I think they deserve to know that their eldest son has a child on the way."

"Do you think so? Itachi wasn't all too keen of them to know what was going on his life, much less he'd had a kid."

"But I want them to know that they are soon to have a grandchild. They lost a son, at least they can know that a piece of Itachi is still with them." Sasuke pushed her feet off him and grabbed her by her shoulders, lifting her carful not the hurt her.

"I wouldn't tell them. Look where you live, look what your mother is doing. My parents have enough authority to take the baby away." She pushed his hands away from her and glared at him.

"Don't talk about my mom, bastard! She is doing the best she can, okay!" Sasuke shook his head.

"You're missing the point Sakura. You're 15 and pregnant, you live in a fucked up neighborhood and your mother is a escort. If I tell my parents, they're going to take away your baby." She looked down in defeat.

"I just...I just don't want to feel bad to keep a grandchild away from someone's decreased son." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Sasuke let out a huge sigh before pulling her into a hug.

"If you want, I can tell them that its mine. Me and Itachi always looked alike, so it could pass when the baby is born. They'll be able to see it without knowing who's the real father." She looked up from his chest.

"You would do that? What if they disapprove of it?"

"Who cares, really."

"I do! What if they do you the same as Itachi and disown you?

"I highly doubt they'd do that. I'm their only son now and they have no choice but to take in that I had a kid." He said flashing his smile down at her. She also smiled before returning his hug.

"Thank you, I swear if I didn't meet you, I wouldn't know where I'll be."


End file.
